Chega de Viver Assim
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Shurato e Gai durante o Ova. Os sentimentos de dois jovens amigos que nunca conseguiram suportar a vida longe um do outro.


**Chega de Viver Assim **

**Por Josiane Veiga**

_Nota da Autora: Essa é minha música favorita do meu cantor favorito: Sérgio Saas com a participação de outra cantora espetacular: Luna. Música favorita lembra o que? Personagem favorito! Gai Kuroke da série Shurato. Essa é pra você! Quem não assistiu os 6 Ovas não vai entender bulhufas, mas mesmo assim, postei! É provavel que este fanfic não tenha nenhum comentario, mas eu precisava postá-lo. Necessidade quase fisica de gritar ao mundo o que sinto por você, Gae..._

_**Song Fic**_

_**Oneshot**_

**_Yaoi (não totalmente)_**

_**Sinopse: Shurato e Gai durante o Ova. Os sentimentos de dois jovens amigos que nunca conseguiram suportar a vida longe um do outro.**_

**Olhe para o seu lado e veja  
Alguém está te procurando**

-Gae...

Shurato olhou para o teto e tentou pensar em outra coisa. Não dava. O amigo de longas madeixas loiras não lhe saia do pensamento.

Gae Kuroke, o Rei Yasha. Deste crianças eram amigos. Nunca viveram longe um do outro. Estudaram na mesma classe, moravam próximos. Treinavam juntos. E agora Gae lhe fora arrancado. Como sentia falta da voz dele, das palavras de conforto. Sentia falta da presença marcante e da maneira como ele arrumava a casa.

Gae...

**Olhe no seu lado e vê  
Que a vida esta te chamando**

-Como vou sobreviver a isso? - perguntou Shurato chutando as cobertas da cama.

Levantou-se. Foi até a cozinha.

Todas as louças sujas do mundo estavam na sua pia. Ou parecia isso, porque a cozinha estava imunda. Shurato deu um sorriso triste ao ver tudo e imaginou quando, nestes anos, que ele perdeu a vontade de viver.

Pegou uma esponja e foi limpar tudo. Enquanto fazia isso, cantarolava uma música que ele e Gae sempre cantavam juntos quando estavam arrumando as coisas.

**Você é alguém de coração puro de corpo e alma... Tem  
amor, tem amor**

O prato se espatifou no chão. Shurato maldisse a falta de jeito para serviços domésticos. Quando se casasse com Hakeshi, apenas ela iria cuidar desta parte. Foi então que aconteceu...

-Gae! - ele gritou. Mas era tarde demais.

Gae deixara o abrigo de seu corpo e estava agora em algum lugar. Quando o Sohmma desapareceu, o Rei Shura perdeu mais que o poder total, perdeu toda a vivacidade.

**Olho do meu Lado e vejo quem esta me procurando  
Olho do meu lado e vejo que é você que esta chamando  
Se o meu coração é puro estou de corpo e alma, vou te  
dar amor, muito amor, o meu amor...**

-Ele voltou... Gae voltou...-ela disse ao telefone.

A voz de Mina atingiu seu coração e ele quase perdeu as forças. Gae estava de volta! Seu Gae! Shurato correu o quanto pode, mas quando chegou em frente à porta da casa de Mina ele perdeu a coragem.

O que faria? Seu amor pelo amigo continuava tão forte quanto da época que foram transmigrados para o Tenkuukai, mas como reagir ao Gae que ele enfrentaria agora? Um Gae puro. Um Gae perfeito. Um Gae criador!

**Chega de viver assim sem destino certo  
Você é meu amor eu posso ser o seu também  
Chega de viver assim sem o amor por perto  
Eu sou feliz e posso fazer você também**

Quando ele encarou o amigo, tomou um susto. Os olhos do guerreiro Yasha não eram mais os mesmos. A luz, ora de amor, ora de ódio, havia apagado. Gai olhava para o chão e Shurato pensou se um dia a relação desses seria novamente a mesma.

**Na madrugada eu clamo e falo onde está você?  
Sumiu de vez  
Sem perceber  
E nem pensou como eu iria ficar  
Foi embora pensando em não voltar **

-Shurato... – Mina o chamou.

Ele aproximou-se do amigo e ajoelhou-se em sua frente. Os cabelos lisos caiam sobre a fronte de Gae e Shurato não resistiu. Tocou seu rosto com os dedos pálidos. Lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos.

Quem era esse estranho semimorto a sua frente?

**Mais o amor e assim traiçoeiro de que consumiu por  
inteiro **

Dias mais tarde, Shurato observava Gae dormir. O rosto branco ganhava um tom rosado nas faces, graças ao cuidado que Mina, irmã de Gae, tinha com ele. Shurato sentou-se próximo da cama e tocou as mãos do rei Yasha. Como ele dormia sereno... Nem parecia que o mundo havia desabado para os dois após a vitória contra Shiva.

-Shurato...

A voz de Gae quase o fez cair. Gae... seu Gae havia aberto os olhos. Mina, que acabara de chegar ao quarto, correra em direção a cama. Mas havia sido o nome de Shurato que ele pronunciou, e era o rosto do moreno que Gae procurava com os olhos.

A irmã de Gae começou a chorar. Emoção ou ciúme. Shurato nunca saberia. Ela amava o irmão nunca relação quase incestuosa. Paixão pura. Mas como ele poderia culpa-la se sentia o mesmo pelo amigo?

**Chega de viver assim sem destino certo ****você é meu amor  
eu posso ser o seu também  
Chega de viver assim sem destino algum **

-Gae.. estou aqui...

A vontade era de gritar que ninguém mais os separaria. Vontade de atirar-se sobre Gae e abraçá-lo ate cansar. Mas não poderia fazer isso. Não queria chocar Mina.

**Chega de viver assim **

**Onde dois mais nenhum... **

Mas ele não precisava se preocupar. Porque Gae o via através da alma e sabia o que o coração de Shurato nunca teria coragem de dizer.

Dois corpos, uma unica alma.

Para sempre...

Sempre...


End file.
